


I Don't Think You're a Child

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [70]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Established starker. Peter making Tony sleeps on the couch for a week.





	I Don't Think You're a Child

Tony goes to sleep in his god damn bed in his god damn room for the eighth god damn night in a god damn row.

And Peter shoves him away again, tells him he’s on the couch again. _Again_.

“Baby, please, my back hurts so bad. I said I was sorry!” He cries.

Peter pouts up at him. “But you aren’t really sorry! You’re lying!”

Tony sighs. “Peter, baby, I’m not lying! I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.”

Peter pouts more. “You think of me as a child.” He says softly. “If you think I’m such a child, then you can’t sleep in the same bed as me. That’s gross.”

Tony rubs his face again. “I don’t think of you as a child. I think of you as young, baby, and you are. You haven’t even finished college yet.”

“That doesn’t make me a child! Why would you call me a child?” He pouts.

Tony climbs in bed, kissing at Peter’s cheek and neck. “I just wanted to keep us a secret a bit longer. The press is going to be ruthless, Peter. They’re gonna call me a predator, you a gold digging slut… they’re going to be mean, and I don’t- don’t want that.”

Peter tears up and holds him. “I’m sorry I was so upset…” he whispers.

Tony kisses him. “It’s okay. I love you, Pete.”

“I love you too Tony.” He whispers.


End file.
